


The Secret Santa

by Geronimo_with_the_avengers, LondynEngland, WriterManiac1



Series: Managing the Avengers [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, i'm useless, idk how to tag still, nat and tony ship you and loki so hard okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geronimo_with_the_avengers/pseuds/Geronimo_with_the_avengers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondynEngland/pseuds/LondynEngland, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterManiac1/pseuds/WriterManiac1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of trying to give everybody presents, the Avengers have decided to use the 'Secret Santa' gig. Window shopping in New York ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New York Lights

 

            "Have you seen my coat?" Nat asked, rummaging through the closet.

            "The blue one?" You asked, also shuffling through the closet to find your winter clothes.

            "No, the black one," she answered, her voice muffled from being inside the closet.

            "I thought that you had it yesterday," You stated confused.

            Tasha grumbled, "I did." Before stepping out of the closet and running a hand through her hair, trying to remember where she had last left her coat.

            "Have you seen my gloves?" You asked, shimming closer into the closet.

            Loki spoke from the couch, making you pop out to look at him and Bruce who were comfortably on the couch. "Natasha your coat is lying on the floor of the closet because you can't hang it up properly and [Name] your gloves are in the left pocket of your coat."

            "Sweet," You said, after pulling out your gloves, them being exactly where he said they were. "Thank you." Loki nodded in acknowledgement while Natasha picked up her coat from the ground and put it on, muttering a thank you as well.

            "Where are you two going?" Bruce asked.

            Putting your coat and your gloves on, you answered. "We're going window shopping."

            Loki raised an eyebrow so Tasha explained. "During Christmas time, stores have things in the windows and people go around looking in them and seeing if they want to buy something from the window. It's a tradition of [Name] and I's. Plus it's an easy way to go Christmas shopping or just shopping in general."

            The God nodded thoughtfully then turned to look at Bruce when he spoke. "Which part are you going in New York?"

            "We're just going to wander around Manhattan," You answered, slipping your purse on your shoulder.

            "Could I come?" He asked. "There's a part that I need down there."

            You looked at Nat, silently asking if that was okay, she shrugged and you smiled at Bruce. "The more the merrier."

            "Great!"

            "In that case, may I come to?" Loki asked, standing. "I still need to do my 'Secret Santa' shopping."

            About a week ago, everyone was asking each other what they wanted and it got slightly out of control. Pepper was so frustrated by all the noise that she yelled for everyone to shut up and to do a Secret Santa, that way everyone only had to worry about one person and it wouldn't be as expensive. Even though Tony was her boyfriend, Pepper liked to find ways to save money, which bothered Tony to no end.

            Everyone had drawn a name from a hat and whoever you picked; you bought them a present and presented it to them on Christmas Eve.

            "We have to hurry," Nat advised, looking at her phone. "I want to look around for a while."

            "Nat and I will wait downstairs for you guys," You suggested. "Meet us down there when you're ready."

            You and Nat chatted on the elevator ride down and continued the conversation when you were waiting for the two boys. You had made sure to have JARVIS tell everyone where you would be so you didn't get a panicked phone call from Tony.

            "Ready to go?" A voice suddenly asked, making you scream and jump behind Nat. After peaking from behind her, you saw Loki, who had used his magic to appear next to you, laughing hysterically at your reaction.

            "Loki!" You scolded lightly. "You need to stop doing that!"

            "Sorry," He apologized once his laughter died down, trying to hide the smirk tugging on his lips. Amusement sparked in his eyes seeing that you always were so startled by him. The God loved to use his magic to suddenly zap next to you and scare you. He did it every second he could and it freaked you out every time. You'd think you'd be used to it, but still no.

            "Is Bruce coming?" Tasha asked, glancing at her watch.

            Loki sighed. "I did offer to use my magic to teleport us both here but he made the decision to take the long way."

            Nat tapped her foot impatiently. When Bruce came out of the elevator Tasha muttered, "Finally," before walking towards the door.

            White fluffy snow was on the ground while more snow fell lightly from the sky. You smiled as you looked up and stuck out your tongue giggling when you caught a snowflake.         "Come on [Name], I want to go," Natasha said restlessly.

            "Alright, alright, I'm coming," You answered, rolling your eyes at her readiness to leave.

            Everyone started walking, your footprints in the snow showing where you had walked. Soon you found yourselves in Times Square. You smiled in awe while you looked at the lights that glittered throughout the streets. "New York is so beautiful during the winter," You sighed.    

            Bruce glanced at his watch. "I've got to head to the shop now to get my package," He announced. "Is it okay if I leave you guys and meet up with you in about two hours?"

            Nat looked over at you to see you nod in agreement. "Let's meet up at Central Park," You suggested.

            "Then we shall rendezvous there," Loki agreed while Bruce waved before he walked in the other direction leaving you, Loki and Nat alone.

            "Alright let's go window shopping now," Nat said before walking off down the sidewalk. Both you and Loki looked at each other, an eyebrow raised, before you both shrugged and followed her.

   

~~~~

 

            The three of you had been walking for a while, a few bags in Natasha's arm, but nothing in yours. You were saving your money for something special, something that you really wanted.

Loki and Nat were talking while the three of you walked with the light snow falling. Casually you glanced to your left where a few jewelry shops windows where and kept walking before your brain registered what you had seen. You stopped before slowly walking backwards to the window to see what had caught your eye.

            Awestruck, you put your hands up on the glass, peering into the window. In the middle of the display, there was the most beautiful necklace you had ever seen. The small, gold chain of the necklace created a gentle aura around it, while the bright diamonds glittered and gave a commanding look. The two contrastive attributes somehow complimented each other, a lot like snow against a bright sky.

            "Don't you think so, [Name]?" Loki asked smiling until he noticed you weren't beside him any longer. “[Name]?" He asked, turning around until he saw you a ways back. Both he and Nat gave each other a curious look on what had taken your interest so much before walking towards you.

            While they walked, you took out your wallet excitedly, seeing if you had enough money for the necklace. As you counted what you had saved, your smile fell and you slowly clasped your wallet back together before putting it into your purse and walking away.

            "No wait! [Name]!" Nat called after you before grasping your shoulder, stopping you so that you were still in front of the mirror. "What were you looking at?"

            "That necklace," You responded dully.

            "Do you like it?"

            "I love it," You responded sadly then glanced at the beautiful necklace longingly.

            Natasha still didn't seem to understand as she said, "Then why don't you buy it?"

            You sighed before answering, "I don't have enough money. It's too expensive. And I've been saving for so long."

            Tasha took your wallet from your open purse and started counting your money. "It looks like you have enough to me?" She stated, glancing at the price then back at your wallet, then to you.

            "Not if I'm going to buy a Christmas present for my secret Santa."

            Loki looked confused. "But you still have enough money to buy what you want. Why don't you just spend a little less on them so you can get the necklace?"

            "Christmas is the holiday of giving, it doesn't feel right. Sometimes I need to put others needs before my own," You sighed wistfully at the necklace before starting to walk away, Nat following you.

            It took you both a while of walking to realize that Loki hadn't been walking behind you like you had thought. When you both called his name he appeared next to you, scaring you. With a hand on your heart you playfully hit his arm. "Stop doing that!"

            He laughed. "It's just too much fun."

            "Where were you?" Nat asked, suspiciously.

            Loki put his hands in his pockets as if hiding something. "I wanted to startle [Name]," He admitted but Nat didn't look to sure about it.

            "If you guys want to keep looking we need to hurry," You reminded. Loki nodded quickly while Nat slowly nodded before the three of you started to walk again.

            After walking and laughing and talking together, Nat saw a store that she wanted to go into and told both of you that she would meet you both at Central Park. Now it was just you and Loki walking together.

            You and Loki had been talking for a while, but soon a peaceful silence enveloped both of you. You walked next to each other, your hand in your pockets while Loki's were swaying by his sides.

            Watching the windows made you remember about your Secret Santa. When you had drawn a name from the hat, you had gotten Pepper and couldn't have been happier. You didn't know who got you and you didn't know who everyone else got. The curiosity was overwhelming you and soon you had to talk about it. "So..." You asked, trying to be discreet about your asking, but Loki could tell you were up to something because of the playful look he gave you, knowing that you wanted to know something. You playfully nudged him as you walked. "Who did you get for your Secret Santa?"

            A smile formed on Loki’s face as he chuckled. "So that's what you want?" He laughed while you sheepishly nodded. "I thought you weren't supposed to tell."

            "I mean- you don't have to always follow the rules," You told him smiling, hoping to use your pleading [eye color] eyes to persuade him in his decision.

            Loki laughed. "I'm not telling you, [Name]. You'll have to wait and see."

            "Dang it," You cursed softly while Loki chuckled, but frowned when he noticed that you shivered. It had gotten farther into the night and gotten colder as it got darker so the chill was getting worse. "It's freezing," You chattered, hugging yourself and bringing the coat closer to your body.

            You were so busy being cold that you didn't notice that Loki kept hesitating on putting his arm around your shoulders to keep you warm. You were so wrapped up in your own thoughts you accidentally tripped and yelped, but thankfully Loki caught your forearms.

            Breathing heavily you thanked him. "Thank you." Heat trickled up your neck, your inner thoughts cursing yourself for being so awkward and tripping on nothing more than your feet.

            "Are you alright?" Loki asked worriedly.

            Laughing uneasily you nodded and straightened yourself as Loki hesitantly removed his hands from your arms. "I'm kinda clumsy, I guess," You said trying to just get the embarrassing moment over with. Stupidly, when you took another step, you tripped again from feeling so self-conscious.

            Once again, Loki saved you. His arms wrapped around you with inhuman speed while he held you close to him, your hands pressed on his chest. Your eyes were wide as you were looking at his chest and how close the two of you were.

            When your eyes slowly trailed up to meet his, your eyes locked on his emerald green orbs. Time was slowing down and all you could think of was how handsome Loki looked with the snow falling around him. You loved how close you were to him and the worried look he had in his eyes for you.

            You wished that this moment would never stop, but unfortunately everything has to end at one point.

            "Sorry," You apologized shyly, tilting your head down so he wouldn't see the shameful flush on your face.

            "Are you sure you’re alright?" He asked gently, still not releasing his grasp on you.

            "Yes," You answered, still looking down at the ground, getting out of his warm embrace. "Thank you."

            "Here," Loki said wrapping his arm around your waist, making you stiffen in surprise. "Let me help support you so you don't fall again." He pulled you closer to him as a deep flush came on your cheeks. The two of you walked a few more steps and with Loki's assistance, you managed not to trip again though your legs felt like Jell-O as you walked.

            "Better?" he asked.

            Stuttering, you answered by nodding and said in a small voice, "Yes. T-thank you."

            You continued to walk in silence, as you didn’t trust yourself to talk. All you could think about was Loki's arm around you, but you knew he was just trying to be kind, unlike what you wished and that he was trying to get closer to you.

            Suddenly your phone started to ring. You stopped walking and sheepishly looked at him while he understood what you were silently asking. He released you so that you could dig your phone out of your pocket. "Hello?"

            "Hey," Natasha answered. "I'm at Central Park. I met Bruce on the way here, where are you guys?"

            "Um..." You looked at Loki and covered the phone to your chest to muffle sound. "Where are we?" You whispered. Loki gave you directions to relay to Natasha until you were able to hang up and the two of you waited for them.

            With the silence, you couldn't help, but have your thoughts cloud over you. You wished that Loki would put his arm around you again, but since the two of you weren't walking, it would be pointless.

            Soon two figures, which you recognized as Bruce and Nat, came walking towards you. After you had all gotten together, you took a cab back to Avengers Tower and you made your famous hot chocolate for everyone.

            Everyone was watching a movie in the theater room but you had decided to go outside and enjoy the lights. The Avengers Tower was perfect for looking out at the beautiful city.

            You were standing on the balcony, leaning your torso on the railing while you sipped your hot chocolate in your favorite mug that you had made in ceramics your senior year.

            When the door opened and closed, you didn't pay it any mind as you couldn't tear your eyes away from the wonder in front of you. But you turned when, out of the corner of your eye, a figure joined up with you. When you saw it was Loki, you returned your eyes back to the sight of lights in front of you.

            "I always thought that Asgard was alluring when it snowed," Loki spoke, his hands flat on the railing as he broke the silence. "But New York, with the Midgardian holiday lights," he sighed in content, "It is very magnificent as well."

            A small smile came on your face as you took another sip, the heat warming you. "It is," You agreed. "Yes, it is."


	2. The Gift of Giving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to open the gifts! I wonder what you got....

            "Tony! Stop shaking the gift!" Pepper scolded him then frowned as he continued. She walked towards him angrily then ripped the wrapped gift out of his hands.

            "Pepper!" Tony whined.

            "You can't shake the gift!"

            "I'm trying to figure out what's in it."

            "Why can't you just wait?"

            "Cuz everyone is talking so longgggg."

            Pepper rolled her eyes and walked over to the tree, placing it back under it. When she turned around, Tony narrowed his eyes at her then started to crawl towards the tree to take back the gift. " _Don't_ \- even- think- about- it!" Pepper warned making Tony tense  in surprise upon the first word as his girlfriend didn't even turn around.

            Clint started to laugh.

            "You know Clint," you mused, leaning your forearms on the couch. "I remember someone doing the exact same thing as Tony not even five minutes ago."

            "Who?"

            Tasha smacked his arm. "You, idiot!"

            Clint rubbed his head then glared at her before arguing back with her. "I was not shaking it around like a maniac."

            Both you and Nat raised your eyebrows. "Really?" You both asked.

            "As I recall," you started, "you were trying to tear the gift open with your teeth until I hid it from you."

   "I still want to know where that is," Clint mumbled, arms crossed over his chest.

            "When are we going to start?" Bucky complained.

            "As soon as Bruce gets back from the lab," Pepper explained as she turned towards the elevator when everyone heard the ding.

             Loki rolled his eyes when he saw who walked out. "Finally," He muttered.

            “Sorry!" Bruce apologized, looking flustered. "I forgot! I'm here though, I'm sorry."

            "May we start now?" Thor asked, a smile wide on his face. "I can't wait until we open presents!"

            "It's not all about the presents, Thor-" you were about to explain, but Tony cut you off with a scoff.

            "Of course it is, [Name]!"

            You rolled your eyes. "To you, yes it probably is, but to others-"

            Steve finished for you. "Christmas isn't all about getting it's more about family, giving, the joy that Christmas brings."

            Tony stared blankly at the two of you for a moment. "Lame."

            You and Steve threw up your hands in an "I give up" gesture. No matter how much the two of you tried to convince him what the true meaning of Christmas was, Tony didn't listen to any of it.

            "Let's start already," Clint grunted.

            The others all nodded their heads. "Alright, everyone grab the gift with their name on it." The Avengers scrambled to grab their gifts from the tree then sat back down, looking eagerly at the gifts. You were the last one to grab yours.

            Only the smallest gift was left under the tree so that meant it was yours. The box was about the size of an iPhone, but you knew that no one would be that generous. Plus, you already got a phone from Tony so you didn't need another one.

            You took the gift before walking back to your seat besides Clint on the floor, Nat sitting on the couch above the two of you.

            "Who goes first?" Bucky asked.

            "Let's do Tony cuz he's dying to know," Clint rolled his eyes at Tony’s actions then turned his gaze to Tony who was shaking his present while Pepper was trying to rip the gift from his hands, Tony putting up a good fight.

            "Yes!" Tony exclaimed after hearing Clint. Pepper gave one last tug before sighing and letting go making Tony stumble backwards into Steve.

            "Get off!" Steve protested and shoved Tont off his lap. "Just go open your dang present."

            Tony bolted toward the chair and sat down with the gift in his lap. Energetically, he tore at the wrapping before his eyes widened to the size of grapefruits. Slowly, he took what was out of the box and eyed it with wonder. "How- who?" He stuttered.

            "Isn't that the piece you wanted?" Bruce asked.

            "Yes!" Tony nodded frantically, "Bruce, did you- did you give this to me?"

            Bruce smiled and nodded.

            "Thank you!" Tony exclaimed. "I've been looking for this piece for ages to finish up my last project! How did you find it!?"

            "It wasn't that easy, but it was worth it."

            "Me next!" Clint yelled, raising his hand high in the air. Your brother looked at you expectantly. You sighed, then stood up and disappeared down the hall before reappearing with Clint's present. Smiling, you handed it to him which he took greedily. Tearing at the paper, Clint had a wide grin on his face. The gift had been put into a separate box so Clint swept the paper off his lap then slowly opened the top of the box.

            When he looked into the box, Clint's joyful expression faded into a look of bewilderment.

            "Do you like my gift that I have given you Brother Barton?" Thor thundered.

            Clint stared blankly at the gift. Curiosity overtook you as you walked back over to him and sat next to him before leaning over and looking at what was in the box.

            You laughed out loud before covering your mouth, trying to stifle the laugh at what you saw.

            Slowly, your brother pulled out a headband that made it look like an arrow had gone through your head when you put it on. "Gee, Thor..." Clint chuckles nervously and faked a smile. "Thanks. I never- never would have guessed."

            "Well, you're very welcome, Brother Barton," Thor grinned while Clint dropped the fake act and put the gift to the side his eyes widened and teeth showing as he sucked in a breath of awkwardness. Clint let go of the gift and put it far away from him as if touching- or looking at it- would make him catch fire.

            "Bucky, you're next," Pepper announced.

            "Fine," Bucky groaned before picking up his box from the ground besides his feet. The box was long with nice green wrapping. He started to tear away at the wrapping, his face expressionless. Bucky wasn't into the whole "Christmas thing" ever since you drew on is arm. Childhood memories were fond but Bucky had a hard time staying positive and happy these days after what Hydra did to him.

            When Bucky opened the lid of the box, his eyes lit up as he took out a sniper rifle.. He was speechless as he looked over the gun.

            "Steve helped me find it," Nat broke the silence making Bucky turn to look at her, his eyes wide in surprise. "I didn't know exactly what kind you wanted, so he helped me pick it out." She shrugged.

            "Thank you," Bucky muttered in a daze. Nat smiled and nodded while Bucky examined the gun with wonder and amazement.

            "Alright Bruce," Pepper grinned. "Your turn. I hope you like it. Tony helped a little because I wasn't sure exactly what to get you." She said the last part sheepishly as she picked up Bruce's gift from the coffee table.

"I'm sure I'll love it, Pepper." Bruce assured her with a kind smile as he took the gift. "Thank you."

            He started to unwrap the rather strange box. It was really tall and apparently was really heavy because Bruce stumbled a bit when carrying it, obviously misjudging the weight.

            Not as energetic as Tony and Clint, Bruce unwrapped the gift like an adult, then opened the top of the box only to gasp. "A new microscope!" Bruce exclaimed. "It isn't-"

            "The one that you've been needing? Actually it is," Pepper smiled.

            Bruce was grinning ear to ear as he looked up at Pepper. "Thank you!"

            "You're welcome," Pepper snapped out of it and clapped. "Alright who's next?"

            "Lady Potts?" Thor boomed. "May I go next?"

            Pepper nodded, and Thor smile widely. Thor's present was by far the largest. The box was half an arms length wide and half a forearm deep.

            "I hope you like it, Thor," Bucky said, a small smile tugging on his lips.

            The Gods face was wide in a smile of excitement as he opened the present. "Brother Barnes!" He exclaimed as he took out two boxes of his favorite Poptarts. Leaning over to look at what was in the box, you laughed when you saw about 10 Poptart packages, Thor's favorite Midgardian snack.

            When Thor stood up and started to walk towards Bucky, his face was wiped clean of the smile and slowly backed up as Thor came towards him and wrapped him in a bone crushing hug while Bucky struggled to get out of the Gods powerful arms.

            "You go next Pepper," Nat offered. "I want to see what's in that perfectly wrapped box."

            Rolling your eyes you said, "It's not perfectly wrapped. I'm not that good."

            "So it's from you?" Pepper asked as she sat next to Tony who immediately pulled her closer to him.

            You nodded, beaming.

            "Well, I'm excited," Pepper told you before she gave the present to Tony who Pepper had promised let open. Tony ripped through the wrapping paper before frowning. Pepper raised an eyebrow at his expression. The disappointed Tony pulled out the shoes and matching clutch that you had bought her.

            "Out of everything you could have given her," Tony complained. "Why would you get her shoes?"

            Pepper squealed as she took them out of Tony’s hands. "Where did you find these! They're beautiful!" Pepper jumped up and you met her in a hug. "Thank you so much, [Name]! You're the best!"

            You blushed. "You're welcome."

            "Have you gone, Steve?" Loki asked, making you turn your head towards him. You loved it when he spoke, it gave you an excuse to stare at him.

            "It's from me," Clint stated, "So no, he hasn’t opened it yet."

            Steve nodded to Clint as he picked up the poorly wrapped gift. He gingerly pulled the decorative paper apart, praying it wasn’t a prank of sorts. It appeared to be a picture frame, and as Steve flipped it over, a sad smile graced his features. It was an old picture of Bucky, Peggy and Steve, and somehow Clint had gotten ahold of it. “Wow, thank you, Clint,” he quietly said.

            "Yeah, uh," Clint cleared his throat, "no problem. Sneaking around SHIELD is one of my favorite hobbies. I found that, and thought of you."

            A smile fluttered on your lips as you looked adoringly at your brother. Clint wasn't usually one to be the mature, thoughtful type but the moments that he was, it was a nice thing to witness.

            "My turn," Nat announced, bending down between her legs to pick up her thin gift. She set it on her legs while she untied the bow at the top. A smile was brightly colored on her face, something that wasn't found there often. It was a real, happy, excited smile. When she opened the top of the lid off, her smile dropped. She looked up at everyone, glaring.

            "What is it?" You asked. She took a tank- top out of the box then turned it around so everyone could see the front. You put your hand over your mouth, trying not to laugh. Tony, and a few of the Avengers, didn't appear to do the same as they burst out laughing. On the shirt, in bold letters it said "Team Tony."

            "That- is- so- funny!" Clint said in between laughs.

            You could hear Thor's loud laughing booming and echoing in the room while the other Avengers were laughing.

            "Ha. Ha. Ha," Nat said sarcastically, glaring at the team.

            "I spend a lot of time picking that out," Tony defended, a smile tugging on his lips.

  Natasha's jaw locked. "Idiot," She muttered, throwing the present aside.

            "Your turn, [Name]." Bruce said.

            "Alright," You smiled and looked down at the small present on your lap. It was a tiny bit smaller than the palm of your hand and you were curious as to what it was. What could fit inside it?

            You opened the small box to find another small rectangular velvet jewelry box. Curiously, you looked up at everyone, you noticed a small smile on Loki's face, but didn't think much about it as you looked back down at the box and opened it. You gasped as you saw what was in it and looked around at everyone, your eyes wide.

            "What is it?" Bruce asked curiously.

            "It's, it's the necklace I was looking at in the window that day when we went window shopping," You stuttered. You looked up at Nat ready to thank her, "Nat, did you-"

            She shook her head, surprising you. "Wasn't me."

            "Then who-?"

            "Do you like it?" Loki asked, gently.

            You quickly turned your head to him. "You gave it to me?"

            He nodded.

            You set the box down and ran up to him, surprising him as you wrapped your arms around him in a hug. He stumbled back, but soon smiled as he wrapped his arms around you as well.

            "Thank you," You whispered.

            Loki smiled and hugged you just a little bit tighter. "You are very welcome, [Name]." He pulled away to look you in the eyes. "I saw how much you wanted it and I felt bad that you couldn't buy it. I admire that you put others before yourself, but I felt you deserved this."

            You hugged him again then pulled back, smiling brightly. The smile slowly faded from your face as Loki's eyes locked with yours.  

A loud obvious cough from Tony separated the two of you, making you nervously laugh. "Well, let's try it on to see how it looks," Loki suggested. He walked past you, brushing up against you. Your insecure self thought it was accident, but Tony knew better as he was grinning from ear to ear.

Loki picked up the jewelry box and took out the necklace then walked towards you. He smiled as he gently turned you around and moved your hair out of the way before setting the necklace on your collarbone, your hands reaching up to look at the beautiful locket. After he clasped the necklace, he spread your hair out again and turned you around. "It looks beautiful on you." He praised.

             You blushed and looked down embarrassed. "Thank you," You said shyly.

             "What about your present, Loki?" Bucky asked.

 "Oh, yes," Loki answered, snapping out of the trance of your beauty. He walked back to his seat and picked up the rather large box. He opened it, his eyes brightening as he pulled out two Harry Potter books, more in the box.

             "I told Steve that you loved the first book and that I didn't have the rest," you explained. "So he got the rest of the series."

            Loki grinned and looked over at Steve, nodding his thanks. "I look forward to reading them." Immediately he opened the second book and started to read right away.

            "Oh hey!" You exclaimed. "I almost forgot!" You left the room and brought out an open box then quickly walked back in. "I bought you guys all small presents." You handed them out while everyone thanked you then laughed when they saw what they had.

            While you were at a store, you found Avengers Christmas ornaments. You found a mini action figure about 4 inches tall of each of them except for Pepper since she didn't actually save the world with everyone else. For Pepper, you got a phone ornament teasing her and saying that she always seemed to be on it so you thought it was appropriate. Everyone else was easy to find because there were hundreds of Avengers merchandise.

            "Oh my god, even my action figure looks hot," Tony smirked.

            Clint took his ornament from your box and looked his own action figure over. "I'm pretty attractive too."

            You leaned over to Nat and nudged her, wiggling your eyebrows when she looked over at you.

            "Shut up," She glowed, hitting your arm while you laughed.

            "I'm never going to let you live it down." You teased.

            What Natasha said to you next, froze you from her little threat. "I'll find out who you like [Name]. Is it one of the Avengers? Obviously not Clint- cuz he's mine-"

            "He's my brother, you idiot."

            She didn't listen and continued talking. "Not Tony, not Thor, you don't strike me as a Bucky gal, Steve maybe? Ooohh maybe... Loki?"

            Your whole body tensed and every nerve in your body tingle with fear. Your eyes were wide and you snapped your head to her, your eyes panicked.

             Nat slowly moved her eyes to look over at you, seeing your face. The serious expression on her face suddenly shattered and she burst out laughing. "I'm kidding, [Name]! Oh my god, your face!" She started to laugh hysterically while you tried to get your heart rate down, then started to laugh along with her from how stupid you felt that she would actually know.

            Tony suddenly stood up, raising his glass.

"I'd like to make a toast to [Name]," your head shot up to look at him in surprise while Tony continued. "Who got everyone in the Christmas spirit."

            Everyone smiled then titled their glasses to you. "To [Name]!" They all shouted.

             You blushed and shyly hid your face until you finally laughed and looked up at everyone. You put your arm around Nat and Steve who were sitting next to you. "You know what? I think, this was the best Christmas ever."

**Author's Note:**

> Woah crazy, what's up, i think i'm high... not really i'm just pumped because it's CHRISTMAS. jk it doesn't feel like christmas... anyway, comment any suggestions, questions or if you just wanna talk, I am always here<3 - LondynEngland


End file.
